He won't know
by Evil Dyke
Summary: Soubi sneaks inside Ritsuka's house while he's sleeping. Short story containing Yaoi and adult sexual content, make sure you are 18 or older.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the loveless series or any of its characters.

* * *

Soubi quietly opens the door, spotting the beautiful figure slumbering on the bed. Ritsuka slept peacefully, unaware of Soubi's presence. Soubi smiles and pulls the bed sheet away, revealing the sleeping boy's boxers which was the only thing he had on.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka...i know you're still not ready for this"

Soubi rubs Ritsuka's head.

"But i can't wait any longer...which is why i have to sneak in tonight for this"

All the past attempts Soubi tried were unsuccessful, was it because Ritsuka doesn't swing that way or was it because the boy is simply too young to understand, or was he just too embarrassed and shy, Soubi wonders as he continues to stare at his slumbering victim. Soubi gently tug the boxers down from the sleeping boy, exposing the hanging meat.

"Mmmmm your cock sure is beautiful but it needs some work"

Soubi smiles, moving his hand down, rubbing the boy's testicles and penis. Soubi looked back at the slumbering boy and smiles.

"Time to take this to the next level"

Soubi slowly jerks the sleeping cock as Ritsuka let out a sigh. Soubi watches in amazement as the cock began growing and hardening right in front of his eyes. Soubi jerks the horny cock faster and faster as Ritsuka's breathing becomes harder and harder. Ritsuka groaned and turned his head to the side as presence began building up. Soubi could feel how warm the sleeping boy's cock has become as all the heat and blood rushes into the now gigantic cock. Soubi looked back at the sleeping Ritsuka who was now blushing and breathing heavily, letting him know how aroused the sleeping boy has become.

Soubi moves his mouth down, smelling the large horny cock and began sucking it with great force. The sleeping boy moaned loudly and turns his head back. Soubi moves head up and down quicker and quicker, ignoring the suffering and moaning sounds his sleeping victim is making. The hard cock finally twitches and a huge load of cum blasted inside and around Soubi's mouth. Looking back at the boy who was still asleep, he could see his sleeping expression changed completely, his mouth almost wide open and his breathing was heavy. Soubi kisses the sleeping boy's blushing face and quietly walks out the room.

The next morning, Ritsuka woke up feeling aroused and doesn't know why, the boy slowly sat up and saw Soubi.

"Ah! when did you get in?" question Ritsuka.

"Don't worry i just came now, i was going to wake you but that would be rude wouldn't it" Soubi replied back smiling.

"By the way, did you remember what happen last night"

"No, why?" Ritsuka responded cluelessly.

"Its nothing" Soubi turned and smile, knowing his friend has no idea was happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Its' been a few days since Soubi gave the unsuspecting boy a blowjob. Ritsuka never knew what happen and this was just what Soubi wanted. Soubi knocks on the door and soon Ritsuka comes and opens the door.

"Oh whats up Soubi?"

"Nothing much mind if i come in?" Soubi said calmly.

"Ah..i don't know about today" Ritsuka replied.

Soubi quickly moves his lips and gave Ritsuka a kiss causing the young boy to back off.

"Stop doing that! i'm not gay!" Ritsuka angrily yelled.

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's cock through his pants.

"Stop Soubi, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to finish the job"

"What job?!" the young boy said confusingly.

"The blow job" Soubi replied with a smile.

"Please leave, you have been acting pretty strange lately, i don't want you around any longer"

"I'll leave...but there's something i have to show you before i go"

"And what might that be?!"

Soubi took out a large dibdo, shocking and surprising the young boy.

"I want to shove this thing up your ass if you don't mind"

"Get the hell out now! or im calling the cops on you!" Ritsuka yelled while pushing Soubi out the door.

"Wait Ritsuka" said Soubi but it was no use, the boy already slammed the door shut.

Later that night Soubi spys on the boy and waits until he falls asleep. Soubi came in through the window and smiles on his prey. Soubi slowly pulled off the blanket, revealing the boy's near naked body. He only had his boxers on just like the first time. Soubi ruds the boy's chest, belly, and face.

"So defenseless, so innocent, im sorry i have to do this to you again"

Soubi quietly rolls the boy over, allowing the boy's back and more importantly his ass to face towards the ceiling. Soubi gently tug down th boxers, revealing his nice defenseless ass. He moved his head down and began licking Ritsuka's ass crack. Ritsuka let out a soft moan, letting Soubi know hes slowly turning the boy on. The butt hole even began turning more alive as it wiggles a little. Soubi took out the dibdo

"This is your punishment for getting mad at me today"

Soubi smiles and slowly shoves the dibdo into the sleeping boy's ass.

The sleeping boy let out a painful moan as Soubi fucks the boy's ass with the dibdo. Soubi took a look at the boy's face and he could tell Ritsuka was extremely aroused even tho he's not aware of whats happening. The poor boy was blushing but his facial expression seems to be in pain. Soubi took out the dibdo and licks it. Soubi rolled the boy back over slowly.

"Mmmm it seems that gave you a hard on"

Soubi grabs the erected cock and smiles.

"Wouldn't want your buddy down here to miss out the fun"

Soubi licks the large horny cock and starts sucking it with great force.

Ritsuka moaned and began breathing harder and faster as his meat gets attacked by a waves of pleasure.

The poor boy thrashes its head, arms, and legs as Soubi kept on sucking the massive cock faster and faster.

Soon the sleeping boy came hard, blasting the load into his attacker's mouth. Soubi moved his head back while his mouth leaves a trail of thick white liquids. Ritsuka's mouth was wide open, allowing Soubi to lick inside the boy's mouth. Soubi looked back at the sleeping boy's twitching cock and kisses it than puts the boxers back on the boy and left the house quietly.


End file.
